Setti
Setti is the fourth Pactmaker who is contracted to Sun King. Background Hypothetical History Dogma Wars It is unknown if Setti and the present Pactmakers actually played a part in the Dogma Wars. It is possible the Knights were sealed away during the same battle they were a part of; regardless, Setti was sealed within the ancient Dogma Hall along with Leonard, Caesar, Kara, and Yulie. As Grazel and His Youth The ancient Dogma Hall "resurfaced" 10,000 Years Later when an Earthquake happened and the people of Sinka Village came to investigate the ruins. There the first Sin Knights (the White Knight, Black Knight, Dragon Knight and and the Moon Princess) were found. Setti was the eldest of the Five Pactmakers found in Dogma Hall at the age of Five and had forgotten the memories of his past life, he was adopted by the village elder Medius as his son and was given the name Glasel, he enjoyed watching his "Siblings" live a life happy in Sinka Village. Soon, however, he was contacted by Demian Ledom, who convinced him that he carried the blood of Emperor Madoras, and that it was his destiny to rebuild the Yshrenian Empire. Medius tried to stop Grazel, but was ultimately unsuccessful and was killed by Grazel as a result. ''White Knight Chronicles'' Setti is a young researcher who lives in Balandor. He is the son to Medius. Leonard and his group originally come to Balandor looking for Medius, but when a woman reveals to the group of his passing, they instead set off in search of Medius' son, Setti, who was last seen gathering rocks in the fields. They find Setti in a cave in Balastor Plain and save him from a group of trolls. Once back in Balandor, Setti explains to the group about the Dogma War, the reason the Knights were built and how the Knights are powered. Before he could go into much detail, however, he asks the group to leave, fearing that someone had been watching him over the last couple of days. Before they leave, the group agrees to meet Setti at the gate of Balandor and set off for Sinca Village, the place where it all began; however, as the group waited at the gate a large explosion occurred, setting Setti's house on fire and leaving his whereabouts unknown. It is revealed that Setti had not died in the explosion, but had instead escaped earlier, fearing for his life. He later travels up to Baccea to meet up with Leonard and the rest of the group. Once reunited, they continue out west to their original destination, Sinca Village. He joins the party as a guest and leads Leonard and the rest of the group through the Van Haven Waste to the Dogma Rift. Along the way, they stop in at Sinca Village and Setti finally is able to explain that his father, Medius, was the leader of Sinca Village long ago when a rift opened in the earth, revealing the White Knight. Also within the rift were four infants and one youth, who Setti reveals to be Leonard, Caesar and Kara. He informs the group that they were lead here by someone, and reveals that Eldore is in fact one of the Ancients who traveled through time, casting him in a suspicious light and forcing him to flee. After Eldore leaves, Setti takes control of the party, telling them to continue forward to the Dogma Rift. At the Ruined Palace, he tells the group to camp outside of the palace, as the monsters inside were too many. That night, a squad of Magi sneak into the camp and prepare to kill the group in their sleep; however, Leonard and his party come out to confront a smug Setti, unbeknownst to him preparing to foil the ambush he had set up. Caesar tells Setti that at Baccea Setti's boots were clean and that the only way he could have gotten up there without a spec of dirt would have been to fly. It is then revealed that Setti is, in fact, Grazel. Abilities Setti uses a bow in combat. He is also well-read in ancient texts, knowing much more about the Knights and the Dogma War than any other character in the game. This also leads him to be somewhat suspicious of Eldore. Trivia *Setti appears to suffer from multiple personality disorder, as there are times when it appears that Setti genuinely wants to help the group. He also mentions that his time is almost up, raising the possibility that Grazel may not have complete control over Setti yet, but that it might (and if so, likely did) occur in the future. **It is possible that Setti was the original Pactmaker and the Grazel personality could be the result of his feelings of being betrayed by his adoptive father. *In Faria, near the logic stone just before the shrine, there is a farian named Wallace who is very similar to Setti. Category:White Knight Chronicles Non-Playable Characters Category:White Knight Chronicles Guest Characters Category:Characters